Existing methods for product identification typically involve the application of a unique identifier to a product at the time of packaging. These systems do not scale efficiently in organizations having multiple production facilities, or in production lines capable of packaging at a very high rate. Additionally, existing identifier methods are not sufficiently secure because they are not associated with secure production configuration instructions and do not carry additional product information beneficial to regulatory authorities and merchants.
There exists a need for an improved method and apparatus for securely controlling and authorizing the production of manufactured items, as well as marking manufactured items with secure product identifiers, particularly one which can be used for tax verification, production volume verification and authentication of manufactured items.